Goodbye Lullaby
by Vikishus
Summary: Rated M for certain reasons. NOT a Germancest. Gilbert always said no one could be more awesome then him, let alone take all his land and wealth. So when the possibility of all his power back, what does he do? What does Ludwig do? *The image isn't mine, I just Photoshoped it from its' original*


Ok, Warnings, lets get them out of the way. Slight to moderate gore (depending all on you), use of italics, _very _dark themes, character death, (_very_) dark Gilbert, and this fanfic does _NOT _follow history to a T.

So now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy (or get some satisfaction out of) this.

.

.

.

…

…

The blond sat at the grand piano, swaying lightly as he played a sorrowful tune with such passion that Austria had yet to achieve or see before. Many other nations stood in shock as they watched the strict, up-tight nation play with such a deep and meaningful song that was a strong memory between him and his elder brother. No one knew the story behind the song, and probably never would. A sad, angry bond that somehow brought the brother's together but pushed them farther apart then anything they had encountered before.

It wasn't that he didn't know they were there, oh no, he knew. He knew that they were paying more attention to him now than ever. He never would've usually played this ever outside the security of his sanctuary that was his house. Not many people knew he had a piano at home, for he kept it in a room upstairs that was always locked. He kept it in there not out of shame, but out of the want and need to keep the memory dead and sooth it when it emerged from the deep dark room in his memory palace.

He kept his eyes closed as he continued to play the simple yet so intricate tune that was known to the blond as their lullaby. Yet, as he played, he noticed less and less, coming to be in almost a trance like state as old and excruciating memories started to flash back to him behind his closed eyelids like an old motion picture. Faded, the black and white images served as his memories, it wasn't that there was never color to them, but hated and dulled memories would often turn out that way. Of course the flashes of red would splash in there as well. Particularly memories of when he was a small child and started his life out as the German confederation under Prussia.

Ask any country and they would say the German brothers were the closest siblings in history, especially how hard it was for Ludwig to move on from losing Gilbert after the Second World War when Prussia was officially eradicated. But again, he knew. He knew the truth that they might never accept if they come to hear it.

He kept playing as he subconsciously started to lightly sing, the nations behind him in the door and hallway stared on in sorrow and surprise as they heard his voice and the morbid lyrics to a demented lullaby.

"You lie, silently there before me. Your tears, they mean nothing to me." Ludwig sang in a small voice that was barely a whisper as everything seemed to stop in time and it was only him, the sad tempo and horrible memories. "The wind, howling at the window." Flashes from the end of World war two started to play in his mind, falling buildings, bombs, screams of terror… He could take that all, but the memory that they lead up to… Not so much.

_His boots crunched loudly as he ran, or at least attempted to. Limping his way across a street and into the ruins of a fallen building, Ludwig pushed forward as he held a hand to his chest._

_He couldn't take much more, the next thing he knew, he was trying to pull his face out of the dirt. He slowly rolled onto his side, then to his back as more blood gushed out of the wound in his chest, over his heart, over his Berlin. There he laid, trying not to cough up blood and choke on it, prying that this wouldn't be the end, that he would be able to breathe the next minute and the minute after that. _

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_And breathe out._

_That's all his mind knew, that's all he thought or cared about as he tried in vain to put pressure against the wound in his chest, though blood still flowed out like the Rhine. He was in such pain and misery that he never noticed a man approach him while he kept repeating his mantra of in and out while in his death throws._

"_You're a pathetic waste you know that?" A voice rang out to him. Looking over, Ludwig saw a figure standing over him, only in silhouette form. Even though he recognized that pair of dark blood red eyes anywhere, even while he was dying. "Do you know how funny you look like this? You crying like this makes me want to take a picture, simply to remember the anguish on your face when you're finally dead and gone!" Gilbert said in a mocking tone._

_Gilbert glanced around the room that his brother had hobbled into, if you could really call it a room anymore. Three walls that used to form a store, and a giant window stood in its' place, shattered and missing piece. Letting wind blow in, and in doing so, brought in the smell of gunpowder, blood, and oddly enough; death._

_Gilbert himself looked horrible, his black uniform torn and filthy. Yet, Ludwig knew who was better off. He tried to say something to Gilbert, a smartass remark, an insult, or even a plea, but all that came out was blood._

"_Listen Bruder" Gilbert said as he squatted next to Ludwig's head. Reaching out and almost brushing the ruffled hair out of the blonds eyes, though he stopped short. "Since you're, well, dying… I guess I could do something for you." Gilbert then sat down fully and roughly dragged Ludwig's upper torso onto his lap. "Heh, I remember when you were a tiny little brat, begging me to take you in out of the cold. Claiming to be a confederation and my brother, you were such a little bitch about it sometimes too." Gilbert reminisced as he forcibly tore Ludwig's hand away from the wound, letting the blood regain its steady flow. "_The love you never got, I'll give. You really don't deserve it. But now, there's nothing you can do_." Gilbert lightly sang in a slow sad tune that would later be played on a piano. He smiled as he watched his younger brother struggle against his grip to put pressure on his fatal wound. "_So sleep in your only memory, of me, my, dearest brother_." _

_Ludwig tried in vain to escape the vice like hold his brother had him in. Though he knew this was the end, but there was still a bit in him that refused to give in, thank God. Looking up, Ludwig felt Gilbert now hold both of his hands in his left, while his right hand lightly ran through his hair in a mock caring tone. Hearing that voice being so caring and tender for once in his life almost made him feel… Content. If it weren't for the blood leaving his body and those red eyes shining with malice as bombs and gunshots went off around his little purgatory._

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, it was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry, here's a lullaby to close your eyes_." Gilbert continued to sing as he glared at his brother. Oh how he hated Ludwig. The tiny child he was and how he tried and succeeded to become a country in his own land. It positively irked him. All those years he neglected the child and left him out in the streets to fend for himself, though, he always hoped that they child would just die, in a dumpster, gutter, or under a rapist. It didn't matter to him._

"_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Goodbye _

_Goodbye"_

_Gilbert almost wanted to laugh at how feeble his little brother was as he felt the other weaken until he finally went limp in his arms. "So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me, are you hiding away lost, under the sewers ,maybe flying high in the clouds. Perhaps you're happy without me, so many seeds have been sown in the field, and who could sprout up so blessedly, if I had died" Gilbert sang from his soul as he continued to serenade what he thought was his near dead little brother, Ludwig had all but stopped breathing in his lap. _

_Ludwig was hardly breathing as his brother finally pushed him off his lap and onto the cold hard floor. He wasn't even technically conscious anymore, instead caught in that in between stage where he couldn't see or really feel, but he could still hear that voice filled with loathing and malice. "_I would have never felt sad at all, you will not hear me say I'm sorry. Where is the light? Wonder if it's weeping somewhere_." Ludwig almost wanted to cry again as he heard that voice above him seem far away, with all the strength he still had, he peeked his eyes open to see his brother. That's when he saw it. Saw it all. Gilbert was his demented angle. Capable of tender passion but, so warped by this world that he succumbed to everyone's weakness; power. Gilbert was afraid to lose his land, power and then himself, though, in that fight to keep it all, he lost his humanity._"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, it was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well, here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye." _Gilbert continued to sing lightly as he stared out the window. _

_Ludwig's strength had finally and completely started to ebb, His vision was blurring, colors starting to mix together as he heard the last chorus as his conscious ended._

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye, it was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well, here's a lullaby to close your eyes goodbye." _Gilbert watched as the last breath escaped his brother with a horrible wet sound. Grinning like the demon he was, Gilbert left without a second glance to his brother as he whispered,_

"Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye" Ludwig's eyes never opened as he played an intricate interlude while the G8 and other countries present didn't know what to make of the lullaby. They were all in a meeting and Prussia came up in discussion. At that point many countries started to poke and prod at Ludwig at how close they both were. They honestly thought they were, but then, Ludwig stood up and retreated to the room he was currently inside now, playing the piano.

The interlude was coming to an end as another memory started to replay in his mind, this one was oddly less painful, but still, it hurt. Bazaar, how the tables could be turned on a dime…

_Ludwig walked through the hall, guards flanking either side of him as Russia led him to the execution room. The hallway was dark and dreary, cold stone, puddles of dirty water reflected the light of torches; the only source of light in the old building that served as the temporary prison to him and his brother._

_His brother…_

_His brother was so pist when he heard of Ludwig's survival. All he knew was one second he was basically dead, the next, he wakes up with an furious Prussian; flanked by two guards holding him by his arms, standing at the foot end of the bed. Looking past him, Ludwig remembered seeing Russia in the doorway, obviously not seeing the death glare his brother was giving him._

"_You're brother, he's lucky he's alive. He barely had a pulse when I found him." Ivan whispered as he motioned for the guards. "But right now you have a sentencing to go to." Ivan said as the guards escorted Gilbert out. Catching the look on Gilbert's face, Ivan smiled and said "Don't worry, you can maybe visit him later." And that was all from the Prussian as the door closed._

_But now… Now Gilbert would be the one to be helpless and bleeding. He had gotten away with many things in his life, and now, it was all coming back to kick him in the ass. As soon as Ludwig was allowed to walk and move without reopening his wounds, he was told later he would be attending his brother's execution._

_That's where he found himself now, fighting to keep up behind the Russian and not faint from exhaustion. But he pushed forward. As Gilbert was there for him while he laid bleeding to death, he would be there for Gilbert._

_Finally coming to the room, there were five chairs put in a semi circle of a dark grimy room. In the center, his brother was on his knees, arms tied behind his back, and ankles chained to the floor. Walking in, Russia motioned for Ludwig to sit in the middle chair. Doing so, he came to be eye level with his brother as four other people entered the little room._

_France sat on his left, England to his right while China sat next to France, and America next to England. Russia stood before them, not bothering with formalities or etiquette as he simply pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gilbert._

_Ever the proud man he was, Gilbert straightened up and stared directly at Ivan before giving a side glare to Ludwig. Ludwig only stared back with a straight face as he watched the Russian pull the trigger twice into the others chest. Once for Gilbert himself, then one that would've been Ludwig's. That especially had to make the Prussian angry, knowing that he was taking a shot for his brother._

_Now though, Gilbert laid face first against the coble stone of the dungeon like basement. It was like everything happened in slow motion as Ludwig calmly stood up and slowly came to stand next to his brother. Kneeling down, Ludwig gently flipped Gilbert to face him as he held Gilbert in his arms. The entire time he shifted his brother, a certain sad tune lightly hummed just loud enough for Gilbert to hear as Ludwig gently brought his lips to his ear and slowly, and lightly sang "_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, it was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well, here's our lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye."

_Shaky hands lightly ran through Gilbert's hair as he felt himself slipping now. Knowing exactly what his brother was doing. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to stand up and beat the living shit out of Ludwig, but of course, he couldn't, oh he was fortunes fool. _

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes. It was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well, here's a lullaby to close your eyes, goodbye." _Ludwig almost silently sang into his brother's ear as he continued to rock him and comfort him as he lovingly whispered the final string into his brothers ear during his last seconds on this earth._"Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye"

.

.

.

.

…

…

A/n Ok, so. If you got this far and have not wanted to press the blue button at the top left hand side of your screen yet, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And yes, this would technically count as a songfic but, oh well.

So that everything is clear; Hetalia is not mine (sadly). And the song used in this is called: "Room of Angels" by Akira Yamaoka for Silent Hill

So, if you honestly want to flame me, tell me you liked it, or even tell me about your day, click the blue review button below and leave me a message.


End file.
